A redundant array of independent disks (RAID) combines multiple physical storage devices, or partitions thereof, into a single logical unit in order to provide redundancy, improved performance, improved availability, or a combination thereof. Provisioning of storage devices (e.g., disks) and creation or modification of a RAID using existing solutions is error-prone. Errors such as user errors inputting static information are not uncommon. Accordingly, a model-based approach that minimizes the amount of input and intervention a user needs to provide may be desirable.
Additionally, difficulties arise when a storage device that is part of a RAID is replaced, particularly when the replacement storage device is a different size and/or model type. Accordingly, a mechanism that reduces the difficulties associated with reassembling a RAID when a storage device is replaced may be desirable.
At least one system and method are disclosed herein that address one or more of the aforementioned issues.